The Bounty
by GoldPhoenix1
Summary: Will and Elizabeth soon realize that there is a bounty out for Jack, and the prize money is a large sum. Jack is in need of help from both Will and Elizabeth before he's captured by one of the deadliest bounty hunters in the Caribbean Sea.
1. Daniel the Bounty Hunter

The air smelled of the salt of the sea, gulls flew overhead, their cries shrill and high-pitched. Waves crashed along the dock, their impact buoying the waves up and down with the waves' simple movements.

The wooden docks echoed off footsteps made by the people above. Horses' hooves clanked along the cobbled street, the shuffling of feet adding to their noise. Laughter rang through the air from time to time, and voices in all kinds of tones floated about the town. Drunks were pushed out of a local bar and into the streets, the shouts of the bar owner drifting into the hearing of a passerby.

A slim man pushed his way through the crowd, his face taut with an expressionless emotion. Clutched in his white hands were many tan-tinted flyers. The man wore a bright red coat laced with golden buttons, a white undershirt underneath the bright color. A bayonet was slung by the shoulder by a simple strap, the redcoat's clothes ruffling with his practiced movements. With a robotic-like movement, his hand took a flyer and nailed it in a pole as slim as himself, walking off to put up more of them.

The flyer was written not in the usually "curly" letters that higher civilians used, but rather in straight, legible writing so that all could read it. In the middle of the parchment was a roughly drawn picture of a man. He had high cheekbones and near black eyes, long black hair assorted with beads and braids. Underneath, the writing declared:

_WANTED_

_Captain Jack Sparrow, for his variety of acts on Port Royal and in the Caribbean. Some more important include kidnapping, commandeering a ship(s), evasion from jail(s), and so forth._

_A bounty has been set for Sparrow; the 'prize money' has been made._

_ $50,000_

The flyer ended, leaving its readers' questioning the price. Fifty-thousand was a large sum of money. Some even doubted once someone captured Sparrow that they would get it; others thought that no one would be able to capture him.

A young man now gazed at it, his dark eyes scanning the flyer three or four times, his face serious. His dark brown hair was placed on his back, and he was dressed casually. His eyes glanced each way cautiously before ripping the flyer off the pole, turning on his heels back to his blacksmithing shop, the paper nearly crumpled up in his hand.

Will returned to his shop, setting the paper on the table closest to him. Neither sound nor movement was in the shop, only the crackling of embers in the fireplace. All in all, the odd silence made Will slightly uncomfortable, used to the sounds of clanking metal and speaking. And in last two month's case, the booming of canons and the yelling of drunken men.

Will leaned against the wall, head leaning all the way back, a heavy sigh emitted from his mouth. Fingers shifted slightly as his eyes wandered over to his right hand, looking thoughtfully as he stared at the golden wedding ring. Small engravings were etched carefully in the gold, his finger running over the smooth gold surface, his mind thinking of the last month.

Will was interrupted by his thoughts as the door to the blacksmith's shop opened, a young woman about his age standing in the doorway, her brunet hair down to her chest. Delicate features made her look even more beautiful than she already was, a shimmering wedding ring on her right hand. Elizabeth walked over to Will and kissed him gently on the lips.

After a small silence where Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other, Will glanced at the flyer on the table. He sighed, rubbing his face. He could not help but think if she already knew about the bounty.

"They've put up a bounty for Jack, Elizabeth," Will said, looking up at her. Elizabeth looked at her feet before replying to him. She, too, look troubled as Will did.

"I know, Will. Commodore Norrington has set it out," She looked at the door, half expecting Jack to burst through it. She smiled half-heartedly, turning back to Will.

"He'll be fine, as long as he doesn't come here," she said, smiling again. They had not seen or heard from Jack since his daring jump off the fort. Yet Will could not help but think that Jack was keeping an eye on him in some way, seeming that Cotton's parrot could be seen in the town on some occasions.

Jack looked back at the 'Pearl from the jolly boat he was in, his black hair swinging around with his head. The Black Pearl sat peacefully in the water, waiting for his return. Hopefully the crew would obey his orders to stay put until he so.

Jack continued to row the jolly boat toward the shore with the long paddles, completely ignoring the sign etched with the scribbled words: "Pirates, ye be warned." Knowing better to stray away from the docks, he turned the boat around to the left, continuing onward. No sooner than he had left the 'Pearl did he arrive at shore, and with one simple movement did the pirate jump out of the small 'boat' and onto the ground.

Deciding he was a good distance away from the docks, the captain sauntered forward, his hat covering his face by a shadow. Jack could not help but stop to look at a flyer nailed to the wall and stare at it for a long time. Jack could not help but smirk and walk forward again- He knew about the bounty already, yet no one had dared tried it. Jack heard footsteps near him, and turned his head, eyes narrowing.

A man stood three yards away from him, his roguish face twisted into an oddly shaped smile that showed his decaying teeth. A belt hung tight around his waist, holding an assortment of weapons ranging from daggers to pistols. Leather pants were loose around his legs, and a white shirt was worn on his upper part of his tan body. The man had blonde hair that came down to his eyebrows, not nearly as long as Jack's.

""Ello, _Sparrow," _The man said, his voice surprisingly smooth. Jack grinded his teeth, looking around for an exit. He knew immediately who this man was the first time he laid his eyes on him, and what the man wanted.

"Sorry, need to be leaving for now," Jack said quickly, turning as he walked the other way. Fast footsteps were behind him again, and Jack's left hand gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Going somewhere, _Jack_?" The man said. Jack knew he was going to have to get away from him… somehow. The street was lined with alleyways, and barely anyone seemed to be in it but him and the other. Only some civilians walked casually by.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am," Jack turned his head and forced a smile, walking forwards again. Suddenly, a sword was pointed inches away from his temple, held by the blonde man.

"You're not going anywhere," The man said menacingly. Jack smirked and pulled his sword out with incredible speed, clashing it with the other one near his face. The man was quickly thrown off balance and stumbled backwards, Jack advancing on him.

"Now _Daniel_, you wouldn't be daft enough to take on Captain Jack Sparrow, would you?" Jack said calmly, saying the man's name loudly. The captain's sword and arm ready were a quick movement from the man called Dan.

"You know as well as I that I can never ignore a bounty." Dan lunged at Jack, sword clashing wildly at his. Jack swung his sword at Dan's hip, blocked by Dan's sword once more. Again and again did their swords clash together, their feet shuffling on the cobbled street. Jack searched anxiously for something to cheat with, and, finding nothing, rammed his sword into Dan's before running toward the exit, the bounty hunter barely behind him anymore.

Jack reached Will's blacksmithing shop within minutes, but by then had slowed down to a brisk walk. He opened the door quickly and stepped inside, only to slam it back to a closed position.

"I'm going to be staying with you for a while," Jack said, looking at both Will and Elizabeth. They both had an astonished expression on, and Jack shrugged.

"Jack… how, why?" Will said, yet the blacksmith had an idea why. Jack looked around Will's shop, then back at Will himself.

"Well, a bounty hunter is after me, I need a place to hide, and you and Elizabeth need to come with me at the opportune moment. Savvy?" Jack replied, looking at Will, then Elizabeth once more.

"Fine. But Jack," Will said, looking at him suspiciously. "Why do we have to come with you?" Jack examined his pistol as he leaned himself on the door.

"You'll find out soon enough," Jack grinned slyly before setting his pistol into his belt again. Will shook his head and smiled - That was Jack for you.


	2. Beginning of the Bounty

Jack had been telling them about the last month on the 'Pearl, while also snooping around the store and picking up random objects. At one time, a metal crash echoed throughout the store, making Will and Elizabeth look back at had evidentially make a pile of swords fly to the ground when he had touched one. Or so he had said.

As Will had been ready to open his mouth to speak, the front door of the shop rattled wildly, dust flying everywhere. The blacksmith glanced at Elizabeth before the door rattled again, this time more violent.

"Open the door, Turner, we know you have him!" Came a familiar and commanding voice. Will scowled-He didn't need Norrington banging on his door now, even if he was hiding Jack. But how had the Commodore figured out that the pirate was even there?

The blacksmith turned his head to Jack, who had stopped roaming around the store, and wielded his sword. The pirate stared for a second, then took out his own, the sound of sliding metal echoing through the store. The door rattled again, and once again did the Commodore yell.

Will glanced at Elizabeth, who had gotten to her feet. "We have to go out the back door." The blacksmith announced, making Jack turn and open the back door with no hesitation-He knew he could escape the Commodore easily- He had done it too many times before.

Will and Elizabeth ran to the front door that Jack was holding open for them. The front door gave a final rattle before it burst open, revealing about ten redcoats lead by Norrington, bayonets hung on the redcoats and a shining sword in the Commodore's hand.

As Will and Elizabeth exited the door and into the outside, Jack looked up, smirked, and shut the door with a slam, running after Will and Elizabeth who were already outside and on the street.

"What did you do to let them know you were here, Jack?" Will said, glaring at him. Now, once again, the Commodore and his men were after them because of the 'Pearl's captain, who had now tilted his dirty hat to have a shadow around his eyes.

"Let's just say I got into some trouble with someone certain. Savvy?" Jack said, smirking ever-so-slightly. Will scowled-He didn't have time for Jack and his silly mind games.

"Well, where's your ship? We have no where else to go," Will said, glancing at Elizabeth in the meantime. The pirate shrugged and looked over at the rolling sea, motioning his head to it.

"It's out there." Jack said coolly, walking on. The blacksmith shook his head, knowing the so-called "adventure" with Jack wouldn't be so easy. But of course, the last one was totally unexpected. Skeleton pirates, a curse on gold… Will huffed. Nothing with Jack could ever be called "easy."

As they neared the edge of the docks, a voice rang out to their ears. Jack did not spin his head around to see who it was, like Will and Elizabeth were doing, but rather walked faster and gripped his sword tighter. The captain knew who it was by the moment his voice reached him-Daniel, the bounty hunter.

"Just walk faster, we're almost there," Jack said, turning his head to Will. "That's Daniel-One twisted bounty hunter. Never misses one bounty, really." The blacksmith stared at him. So this was why Norrington knew he was here.

"Sparrow, you said that I shouldn't take you on, but when you yourself won't fight me," The bounty hunter said, very near to them. Jack spun around, forcing a smile.

"You're probably just saying that because you'll know you'll lose, mate." Jack said, no evidence of anything in his voice but sarcasm.

The next thing that happened was totally unexpected. Daniel had leaped forward, sword and all, with one great movement of his body, and swung hard at Jack's head. The pirate blocked it with a quickened pace, knowing that he almost lost his life. He swung his own sword at Daniel's arm, who had barely blocked it, and had received a long gash in his arm.

"Not so swift anymore, are we, mate?" Jack commented, an obvious smirk on his face. Footsteps down the street made his head snap up, only to see redcoats marching forward, straight toward him.

"Jack!" Will yelled, stepping in the battle for the first time as he lashed his sword toward the bounty hunter, who blocked it with a simple twist of his sword. "We're going to be outnumbered. Anymore bright ideas?" Jack glanced at him angrily, then at the street now filled with the ten redcoats.

"Get in the boat," Jack ordered, motioning to the jolly boat he had used to get from the 'Pearl to here. Will gave him an awkward stare. "Just do it!" The pirate yelled, making Will do so.

Jack and Daniel were in a series of blocks and swings at each other as the captain began to back up slowly toward the shore where the boat and its occupants were. The redcoats were almost upon them, and he had no time to fight all of them. Swinging his sword at Daniel one last time, Jack leapt into the boat and quickly pushed it away from the shore, making the bounty hunter and the redcoats four yards away from them.

"Paddle, mate, paddle!" Jack yelled to Will, who had hurriedly started to do so. The redcoats had begun to load and aim their guns, and some even tried to run after them into the water, but found it too deep for their liking. Bullets sounded through the air toward the jolly boat, making the three occupants on it duck, waiting for their guns to be reloaded again.

But soon, the bullets could not reach the three. They were safely away from the redcoats and the bounty hunter, and Will could hear the faint call of Norrington's angry voice from the distance.


End file.
